Mine
by thelastgleekbender
Summary: This is part 3 the Puckcedes:BEYONCÉ series. This is honestly one of if not my favorite ones. again all the titles of the stories are based on the titles of the songs so this is "Mine". There might be a few typos. . Plot: Mercedes and Puck have broken up and it takes a little intervening from their friends to help bring them back together.


**Mine**

"_Do you know how selfish you're being?!"_

"_I'm being selfish?!" she stared at him in furious astonishment. "You're the one making me choose between you and my career!"_

"_Well excuse the fuck outta me that I thought our relationship is more important than a fucking career we don't even know you're even good enough to succeed in!" he yelled back at her, venom in each of his words. She just stood there in shock at her boyfriends words. The man who had supported her from the beginning. That man wasn't in the room; this was a stranger._

"_I can't do this…"_

**_{Present}_**

"Mercedes" a voice in the distance called. "Mercedes!" Mercedes shook her head as snapping fingers shook her out of the flashback. She looked up to see one of her close friends standing over her. Unique was holding out a glass of champagne for her to take in her hand. Next to her stood Blaine, already holding his glass and looking down where she sat.

"Uh girl, I did not fly all the down here to watch you sit in a corner. It s your album release party for god sakes". Unique expressed dramatically. "An album that premiered at #9 might I add" she sat down and nudged Mercedes. Mercedes just smirked at her friend and took the glass.

"Mercedes is everything ok?" Blaine asked from his standing position with a genuinely concerned face. Now a lot of people would find it weird that Blaine would be at her release party but he actually had helped her a lot with the album itself. Once they left all the high school drama behind, she actually got to know him and found out that he's an amazing song writer and musician. So a few times she visited Kurt in New York they would work together and he helped her bring her album together on a friendship level instead of her manager who speaks solely on a business level. And the rest is history and now they're close friends.

"Yeah I'm doing fine just…thinking. I'm happy. Beyond happy actually. I never thought I'd be able to do this and I have peopled like you two to thank for it." she smiled at the two. "It's just that something feels…missing. Like I don't know what it is but it doesn't feel complete. Like…

"Someone's missing?" Blaine chimed in with a knowing smirk. Unique looked up and sent a deep glare at Blaine. He mouthed back "what?" with a slight glare as well.

"Yeah maybe…" Mercedes sighed looking down into her glass.

"Can you excuse us for a second?" Unique said as she stood up and placed her glass on the small table in front of them. "Both of us" she said as she grabbed Blaine pulling him away. The finally reached a secluded spot on the other side of the party.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked as he pulled his arm from her grasp, straightening out his shirt and vest.

"What was that back there?" she asked gesturing off in the general direction of Mercedes.

"What was what?"

" 'Maybe it's someone who's missing' "she said in air quotes. Blaine just looked off to the side.

"Well-"

"No there is no 'well'. I thought we agreed that we are never going to mention a certain former mohawk wearing cop again. Especially on days like today"

"Hey you know that's who she felt was missing" Blaine said in his defense.

"Well yeah, but I don't need you putting it directly in her head. I want a drama free celebration. I.e. a Noah Puckerman free party"

"Well then we may have a problem…" Blaine said biting his lip and rocking on his heels.

"Blaine… .you .do ?"

**_{Flash back__}_**

"_You can't do what?" he furrowed his eye brows and crossed his arms._

"_This" she gestured in between them. "I can't keep arguing over the same things over and over again. Whether it's over our work schedule or just little things like who didn't wash the dishes". Her shoulders relaxed in defeat. "I'm tired of it. The label needs me to move to Atlanta and that's what I'm doing" she said in finality gathering her small bag of stuff._

"_Oh and what? I'm supposed to just follow you around the world holding your purse? I have a life and a job here now. A great job. I can't just leave" he said exasperatedly but still with a hint of sadness._

"_And for the last time, I'm not asking you to do that!" she snapped. "I know you have to stay here, but if you have any respect and love for me, you'll understand why I need to go"_

"_And if you have any love and respect for me, you'll stay" Puck stepped closer to her, arms still folded in a defiant manner._

_They just stood there for a tense minute. Not a sound in the room outside of the ticking of the clock. Mercedes was the first to break eye contact as she slowly turned around and grabbed her coat and suit case and slowly began to walk to the door. Puck was stunned for a second until he realized that the love of his life was walking out on him. While part of him wanted to run up, hug and beg her to stay, his anger, hurt and stubbornness got the better of him._

"_Mercedes if you walk out that door, I may not be here when you come back!" he called out._

_Mercedes stopped in place, before taking a deep breath and continuing out the door…_

_**{Present}** _

He was jolted awake by two loud knocks on the door. He groaned and debated just ignoring them. That was until more continuous knocking began. He cursed under his breath and reluctantly pulled himself out of his bed. He realized that he probably should've put on a robe or something over his boxer briefs but he really didn't care because he just wanted to see who the hell was at the door and go back to bed.

"What?!" he snapped as he swung open the door. He was greeted by two shocked faces that he actually recognized. "Mike? Brittany? What are you guys doing here and at this hour?"

"Well firstly its past 1" Mike said with a chuckle

"And we wanted to stop by and see our favorite firefighter" Brittany chimed in before lunging in to hug Puck.

"Well I'm actually a police officer, but it's good to see you too" He smiled and hugged her back. When she pulled off he went to hug Mike but Mike stepped away.

"How about after you're a little less naked" Mike smirked as he moved past him into the apartment.

"Hey this is my house, so I could walk around with my dick hanging out if I wanted to" he said as he leaned up against the wall. "Besides you showed up unannounced"

"Well thank you for that lovely image by the way" Mike said sarcastically.

"And we're in town to teach at a dance academy for the next week and we wanted to see how you were doing" She beamed as she sat down on the couch

"Or who you're doing" Mike said as he picked up an empty box of condoms from next to the couch before decided to sit on the arm of the chair.

"What can't I say; ladies of this town love a guy with a badge and a uniform." He smirked as he finally found his robe on the floor. Brittany and Mike looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Ok, Puck let's cut the crap, what's going on with you?" Mike asked in a stern yet concerned voice

"Santana said that you've been going around banging any girl you can get with you police baton". Puck opened his mouth to respond but was cut off.

"And I already know you've gotten in trouble multiple times and almost kicked off the force." Puck sighed.

"What, a guy can't have a little fun these days without people coming to stage a fucking intervention? You guys don't own me or my life". He walked over and plopped down on the love seat grabbing an already open can of beer; grimacing at the warm old taste.

"Yeah bro I know we don't own you, but we're concerned about you." Mike looked at him sincerely. "It's like you're on this out of control path that you haven't been on since like high school."

"Is this because of Mercedes?" Brittany blurted out as she flipped through one of the magazines on the coffee table. Puck visibly shifted at the name Brittany mentioned. The name that he's tried to suppress in his mind since she walked out the door 8 months ago. Mike sighed.

"Well I wasn't going to get into that right away…but yeah; is it because of her?"

"What would she have to do with this?" Puck said looking away.

"Well you didn't start acting like this until she…you know."

"Left?! Exactly, she left" Puck said standing up. "She gets to leave and travel around the country partying and living the life while I'm stuck here. And I'm getting judged?" he was pacing in circles at this point. "How 'bout you go and stage an intervention for her for leaving the people she loved behind to be some super star. Leaving the guy she 'claimed' to love; not caring how that made him feel! How come she doesn't get this lecture about her life choices?"

After he finished his rant, he stopped and turned to his friends. He expected them to look shocked but they only looked concerned.

"You really miss her…don't you?" Mike said softly. Puck exhaled in defeat and sat back down in the chair.

"Of course I do. And as much as I will deny saying this in the future; she's the love of my life" he said with a sigh.

"Well why don't you go and get her?" Brittany piped up. "Ooh it could be like one of those romantic movies!" she smiled and clapped her hands.

"She's right you know".

"Yeah right. I'm just gonna fly all the way across the country and confess my love for her and try to her back? Sure and how am I supposed to even find her? Just show up at her doorstep?" Just them his phone began to ring, playing one of Mercedes' latest songs. Both Mike and Brittany began to snicker and shake their heads.

"Shut up" he shot at them with a slight blush on his cheeks."Hello. Blaine? Hey man what's up?… You want me to come where?"…

After Mercedes shook off that lonely feeling, she finally got into the swing of the party. She was grabbing another plate of chocolate covered strawberries when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Blaine I already said I'll get you a fe-" Her voice was caught in her throat and her eyes went wide. Before her was a man she hadn't seen in nearly 8 months.

"Hey Mercedes"

She shook her head to bring her back to reality. " H-H-Hey Noah. What are you doing here?"

"Well I heard about this celebration and I figured that I didn't want to miss it" He said, never taking his eyes off of her.

"How'd you find out?" She responded, still in shock.

"Blaine invited me"

"Of course he did…" After a few moments of tense silence, he took a deep breath to finally break the silence.

"Look Mercedes, the real reason I came out her wa-"

"Hey baby" just then a mysterious Black man walked up next to Mercedes. He had a similar build to Puck, but was a few inches taller and at least 2 years older. He leant down and kissed her on the cheek while Puck stood there astonished at the sight before him. "So who's this?"

"Um…Robert, this is Noah Puckerman. He's…an old friend from high school" she said awkwardly. Puck flinched slightly at being call just an "old friend".

"Nice to meet you Noah." He reached out to shake Puck's hand but Puck just stood there and looked at the man's hand. "Oookay…well 'Cedes they're gonna do a toast in a few so I just wanted to let you know. I wouldn't want your sexy self missing your praise" He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek again. "It was good to meet you…Noah" and he walked away back to the crowded party.

"Hey you too 'Robert' " Puck said sarcastically. Alone again, they returned to their previous state of awkward silence.

"Look I have to go" Mercedes quickly walked away before Puck could even respond. She spotted Blaine on the dance floor and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him to the side.

"Ok what is it, 'Drag Blaine Day'?" He said pulling his arm away from her.

"Why they hell did you invite No-Puck?!" she asked in a harsh voice.

"Well I just figured that since you've been so down…" Mercedes crossed her arms and glared at him. "Okay fine. You and I both know that you still love and are meant for each other so-"

"So you decided to let your match making, hopeless romantic side take over your mind and thought it was a good idea to invite my ex boyfriend to a very special even that the person I am currently seeing is attending too?"

"Well when you put it like that…" Blaine trailed off with a slight blush in shame

"Sometimes Blaine…" she sighed "You know what, I'm gonna go get some air.

She stood out on the balcony and looked out into the night sky and down to the city below. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"I knew you'd be out here". She jumped at the voce behind her and turned around to see the man in question. She took him in and he looked even more amazing under the moonlight. She swore that he had gotten even hotter over the last few months. "You always would go outside when you were stressed or uncomfortable." He said as he began to walk towards her.

"What do you want Noah?"She said trying to avoid eye contact.

"You" he said simply. In that moment she realized that he was directly in front of her. "Listen, I know things with us ended pretty badly, but I've been doing a lot of thinking and felt that maybe we could try to work things out." He used his finger to tilt her head so that she would look at him. "I was an ass. A HUGE ass. I never should have put you in that position where you had to choose between me and your career. And while I have been able to get further than I ever thought I would in my job, it's been nothing without you. I haven't been able to sleep without thinking of you. Without you next to me. Your warmth, your love, your everything. You're always on my mind and I just really would love it if you allowed me back in your life. Maybe it won't be romantic right now, but I really need yo-"he was cut off by lips crashing into his. When their lips touched it was an instant explosion of passion and raw emotion that they had built up during their time apart. When they both pulled back, they were left breathless.

"Wow" Puck was the first to speak.

"Noah…walking out that door was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Looking back, I took what we had for granted in my quest for my career. Sure I wanted to get where I am today, but just like you, there's been an empty feeling since I left that day. I wanted to call you or come back. God knows I did. But I kept convincing myself that the little things that were issues in our relationship justified me leaving. But it took me time to clear my mind and now seeing you here today" she cupped his cheek. "Looking fine as hell I might add" he smirked at the compliment as he made sure to dress in clothes he knew would drive her crazy. "I realize that all this success has meant nothing without you too." She leaned in for a small peck on his lips and then they just hugged; relishing in each other embrace.

"So I guess this means you're sending that stiff 'Robert' packing now." Puck said with a smirk. She leaned back to look at him.

"Oh really? And who's to say I'm just gonna run to you? You think I'm that easy? Last I heard I am his girlfriend" she said teasingly.

"Fuck that. Fuck what you heard, you're mine." He said pulling her closer to him.

"And you're mine" she smiled poking him in the chest.

"And we belong together." He said with a smile rocking her back and forth. They both leaned in and hugged once more….

.

"I told you it would work. I believe you owe me 50 bucks miss" Blaine said proudly holding out his hand to Unique.

"Ugh fine. I can't stand you sometimes" Unique said as she reluctantly gave Blaine the money before continuing to watch their friends from the window….

_**I just wanna say you're mine, you're mine.**_

_**Fuck what you heard, you're mine, you're mine.**_

_**As long as you know who you belong to **_


End file.
